


Say My Name

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: reward
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop
Kudos: 2





	Say My Name

“Thank you for tonight,” Justin brushed his fingers across her cheek, his hand settling on her jaw as he cradled her face. “You were spectacular.” 

“Aren’t I always,” Mari smirked, lifting her lips to his. “Now, I believe I was promised a reward.”

_And I am here to collect._

“Were you now?” His hands fell to her hips, pulling her firmly against him. “Remind me again what you did to deserve a reward?”

“I sat next to you all evening, with you looking like this–” Her fingers flitted with the lapel of his tux before grabbing it and pulling him toward her. “–and I did nothing about it. I was respectful and poised, even when you grabbed my ass on the dance floor or during dinner, when your hand drifted up my thigh, teasing me while I was talking to your sister. I believe I was told if I could keep quiet and not draw attention to myself, I would be rewarded.”

A devilish grin broke on his face as he remembered that soft momentary gasp that slipped out of her pretty red lips when he caught her off guard, before she composed herself and carried on like his fingers weren’t caressing the heat between her legs. “I see that as our practice paying off.” 

_Practice make’s perfect, but I’m going to need some more._

“Justin!” She pouted. 

“You did my well, my love, and you will have everything I promised. I just have one rule tonight,” Justin smirked, as he pressed her back against the wall. “You shall have everything you desire, but the only word I want to hear on your lips tonight is my name over and over again. Do you understand?”

_Yes, you’re a fucking narcissist, whom I love for some reason._

Mari bit her lip, nodding. Her voice was light and filled with joy, “Justin.”

His lips crashed on hers. There was nothing he loved more than hearing her utter his name over and over again, every intonation slightly different telling him exactly what she needed. 

Her hands slipped under his jacket pushing it to the floor. She practically ripped the bowtie off his neck, before moving to unbutton his shirt. 

_So many buttons. What the fuck? Who invented this shirt?_

They broke apart momentarily to finish removing each other’s clothing, tossing them wherever they fell as they were hastily discarded.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her into her strong arms, carrying her to the bed. 

He kissed his way down her neck, letting his teeth graze across her collarbone. His tongue swirled around her breast teasing her. The heat of his breath tingled as he sucked his way down her stomach. 

“Mmm.” Her hips arched to meet him. He paid careful attention to her kiss her there, so close to what she wanted, but still denying her. He enjoyed watching her squirm beneath his touch.

_Keep going!_

“Justin,” she pleaded, her fingers tangling in his hair, pushing him lower. 

“My name never sounded so good.” His voice was dripping with satisfaction as he spread her legs apart. His tongue dipped between her wet folds. 

“Justin!” She gasped as his tongue flicked over her clit. 

_Oh, god! Don’t stop!_

He continued massaging her pearl with his tongue as he slipped a finger instead of her, curling and pumping. 

_That feels amazing! Keep going!!!_

Her fingers still in his hair curled more tightly as he inserted a second finger. She heard him growl against her as she pulled his hair, but it didn’t matter. She focused on the sparks of pleasure coursing through her body. She was so close. 

“Justin!” She cried, her hips meeting him as her head fell back. Her breathing was ragged as she neared the release she so desperately craved. “I’m so close!” 

He pulled out immediately stopping all pleasure. 

Mari whimpered softly, ready to protest until she realized what she had done. 

_I’m sorry._

She looked at him mouthing the words she was thinking, not wanting to get in trouble for breaking his only rule again.

He stared at her through those dark dominant eyes, his gaze never wavering. 

She mouthed the words again, _“Please, I’m sorry.”_

He sat and watched her squirm, pinning her hands down the moment he saw her begin to reach to touch herself. “No.” 

“Justin,” she begged. Her voice was weak and needy, her eyes burned with desire. “Justin!”

His mouth returned to her kissing and sucking exactly where she wanted. His long fingers moving expertly inside of her stroking every place he knew pleased her. 

Stars exploded in her vision, her toes curling as a string of Justin’s escaped her lips. Her body tensed then went limp under his touch. 

He tenderly kissed his way back to her mouth.

“I’m not done with you yet, my Mari,” he taunted, barely giving her time to catch her breath before kissing her deeply. 

_You won’t see me complaining._

“Justin,” she breathed, his name lost somewhere in his mouth as he guided his cock inside of her. 

_Fuck! You’re so big. It feels incredible._

His hips moved against her building a steady pace, pushing a little deeper each time. He relished how her body trembled as he ravished her. His fingers caressed her harden nipples, tweaking them as his cock hit her sweet spot.

“FUCK JUSTIN,” she gasped under the pressure.

He repeated his action on the other side. “I’m going to let that one slide.”

_Okay good, because I don’t think I could handle you stopping right now._

Her eyes closed as he pumped in and out of her filling her completely. His fingers rubbing her clit were too much. She couldn’t take another second.

“Ju-us-s-t-innnn,” she panted as she came undone. 

The sound of his name stretched out over her orgasm and her body writhing covered in sweat was all he needed. He let himself find release, collapsing beside her. 

“Fuck, Mari,” he breathed heavily, guiding her into his arms. He pulled the sheet up over them.

She placed a hand over her chest, focusing on the slowing of his racing heart. She whispered his name one last time before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
